Bitter Pleasure
by sannin.hotness
Summary: L knew Light would win, he'd know it all along. Still, he lets it happen and still he enjoys the pain it brought. Not really angst, but that's the closest to it. I guess it's a little sick and twisted to some people.


**Bitter Pleasure**

**AN: A new fanfic. : )**

**Yep, nothing like my old ones either, I had to get far away from the fluff ... and this is far from it. xD**

**It might be a little disturbing, but it's nothing compared to what I could have done. It's not really that bad to me, but of course that's just me, I wrote it, meaning i don't see much wrong with the idea. Of course my normal readers might not really like this, but I'm not sure... whatever floats your boat I guess.**

**The part in italics doesn't really have a big meaning to it, it's just my favorite paragraph... I like it a lot xD**

There were no words spoken and there didn't have to be. There was just a smirk and he knew, just a smirk and L could tell everything that was going through Light's mind. Just a slight shiver, small enough it wasn't even noticeable to himself. He had been anticipating this, wanting it so bad. But still something inside his stomach was churning, something inside his mind. He was scared, he was nervous, he wasn't even sure at all if this should happen, but he knew it would without him even giving consent on it.

Light paced back and forth with that smirk, like a lion stalking his prey. L knew Light was just thinking of the best way for it to happen, thinking on both scenarios on whether L would allow it to happen or not.

L watched Light slowly remove his suit jacket and place it over the back of a chair before doing the same with his tie. He loosened his shirt, untucking it before undoing the cuffs around his wrist.

L swallowed a lump in his throat before sitting back against the headboard and pulling his knees up to his chest, a finger placed to his lips.

Light unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off before slowly crawling up to L from the foot of the bed. The detective spread his legs enough to let Light closer to him and placed a kiss on the pale lips before trailing along his jaw and to his neck. His teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh causing L to shiver again, but this time it was more noticeable and Light smirked. He sat up on his knees and looked down at L before gently wrapping his fingers around the pale neck. He squeezed lightly causing L to gasp, his smirk grew wider at the fact that L didn't struggle, instead he tilted his head back and gasped again as the grip tightened only a little bit.

Light loosened his grip and traveled his fingers along the back of L's neck and into his hair, gripping it tight and pulling L's head back before he licked over the sensitive place on L's neck again and gently biting it.

L arched his back, one of his hands going to Light's shoulder and digging into it, his other hand holding him up off the bed unsteadily.

Light bit harder causing L to let out a strangled moan. The detective trying hard not to be to loud, but down on his bottom lip to block out the sounds.

Light pulled away from the neck and gently laid L back onto the bed. He kneeled above him and ran his tongue over L's lips waiting for L to kiss him back. It was a rough, needy kiss that made his breath short before it even started. He soon had to pull away to breathe and smirked at the whimper he received.

He pulled at L's white shirt and got it off of him, he tossed it to the side and kissed along his smooth, pale chest.

He kissed over one of L's nipples before letting his teeth graze over it and then fall around it. L gasped loud and arched into Light, his breathing ragged.

Light sat up some and grabbed L's wrist, holding them above his head and smirked again as he looked down at him.

It felt so good to be the one taking control, he knew from the start, since he won against L in the tennis game that he'd always be the one winning. Still, he knew it was L's fault, L let him do this, L didn't try hard enough.

It was becoming very obvious L knew that Light was Kira, it was becoming very obvious that L knew he was going to win.

Light didn't want to think about how it was painfully obvious L would let him do anything, that L was in love with him because sadly Light was not in love with him back, at least Light didn't want to be.

Light trailed his fingers down L's stomach, his nails scraping along. L's eyes were closed, his head titled back. Light wasn't in love, no, all he loved was seeing L fall to him, knowing L loved falling to him. That was something else obvious to him, Light knew L liked the pain. Some people just loved to loath things, and L and Light were some of those people.

L hissed as Light's nails got deeper as he got lower. The fingers underneath his waistband and slowly traveling to the button. Finally it got there, finally they undid the button, along with the zipper.

The fingers left and worked there way back up and Light bit at L's neck again. He bit down harder than before and drew blood, licking it up from the small indentions his teeth made.

_This had to be a sickness, some fucked up disease that they had. A disease that they didn't know if they wanted a cure or not for. They didn't know if they wanted to be right in the head because nothing could feel better than this._

Light sat up again to pull off his own pants before working at pulling off L's, leaving them both totally exposed.

L lay, closing his eyes tight and taking in a deep breath hoping that Light had at least a little humanity to prepare him first, something he doubted. He gasped, surprised at the feeling of a cold sleeked finger pressing into him.

The fact that it was gentle and not rough really surprised him as he felt another finger press into him and move to get him adjusted the feeling.

When Light felt that L was prepared enough he pulled his fingers out of him and looked up into his eyes.

L looked up nervously at him.

"Are you sure?" Light asked him quietly.

L nodded thankful for the little bit of kindness that he was shown before all the humanity quickly disappeared in Light and he roughly pushed into him.

L gasped loud, choking on the air around him, his throat extremely dry and closing in.

He tried to steady his breathing as he clutched at Light's sides. He arched his back, giving in. The pain was bitter pleasure to him as he adjusted to the feeling, letting out a strangled scream.

Light let his fingers wrap around L's erection and moved his wrist. L moaned, his body already shaky and his breath already coming out in gasp every time he tried to breathe.

He got closer and closer until he finally came, he could tell Light was close because of the gasp that he let out before he finally collapsed on top of he detective.

"I love you Light-kun," he closed his eyes tight. Why did he say it... he had to say it...

Light sat up just enough to looked down into L's eyes, but L was looking away.

How was he suppose to respond? He didn't want to see L turn into an emotional wreck, he truly respected L more than that. So he answered the best way he could, "and you lie too," It was the truth, no arguing it even if what he said was the truth, how could he expect Light to believe it?

**So, tell me what you think. Good reviews make me happy, and if you're a nice person you'd want to make me happy... or not even read this at all if you're that nice... . **


End file.
